Shower Me With Your Love
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Hermione wanted to take a nice, relaxing shower, but Draco had other plans. Hermione/Draco pwp/lemon two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I might continue this one, not sure. Either way I think it makes a decent enough oneshot. Happy 4th!**

Hermione had had a long day. The ball hadn't exactly gone as expected. It was fun sure, but what she really wanted was a let loose kind of night. Too bad she was Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger didn't do those sorts of things. At least, no one expected her to. She made her way up to the Prefect's tower and threw her purse on her bed. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. A perfect outfit gone to waste, she thought. It was true; the dark green of her form fitting floor length dress contrasted her brown eyes beautifully. It had taken her a full hour to perfect the messy bun in her hair, so she was naturally disappointed as she pulled out all the bobby pins, letting the loose curls fall along her back. She unzipped the dress slowly, more tired than anything else. _Too bad no one's watching._ She smirked to herself as she was left in nothing but her black lace undies. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water run until it began to steam. While waiting, she removed her makeup and stripped down so there was nothing left.

She stepped into the shower and let the steam kiss her face. Thank goodness no one else was in the Prefects bathroom, she planned on staying there a while. She needed to wash the day away. She let the water run down her shoulders, up over her breasts and around her curves, hugging her in a blanket of warmth. She slicked her hair back, out of her eyes and hummed quietly to herself. That is until she heard footsteps. At first she didn't think much of it. The sound of the shower was enough to tell anyone that it was currently occupied. But then the footsteps got louder. She was about to poke her head out and reprimand the person but then it fell silent. She figured they had realized their mistake and left.

She closed her eyes once again and let the water drown away her thoughts. The running water hummed in her ears and the steam relaxed her.

"Do you always take this long to shower love?" a deep, velvet voice echoed. Her eyes shot open. That voice could only belong to one person. "What are you doing here?" she screeched, "Get out!"

"I would, but, I'm in need of a shower you see."

She could almost here the smirk in his voice.

"I'll be done soon." She insisted.

"You misunderstand. I want a shower now."

Her eyes grew wide. He wouldn't.

"Draco Malfoy don't you _dare_ step into this shower! I have no intention of seeing you naked." Hermione was grasping at straws.

"Very well." His voice was like honey.

He stepped into the shower, full suit and all.

Hermione was about to scream, but his hand met her mouth. "Calm down love, if nothing else we're saving water."

He let her go.

Her hands went instantly to cover her breasts and she turned around. "Draco go away!" she really didn't need this. She just wanted to take a long shower and then head straight to bed. Not to have Draco Malfoy eye rape her in the process. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said, turning her back around to face him. He was so close.

He shot her a confused look.

"You're bloody freezing Granger." He told her.

In her panic she hadn't noticed the difference in temperature. She must have used up all the hot water.

She looked up at him. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"You think you could warm me up?" she said.

Where she had gotten the courage to say something as bold as that she had no idea. Not to mention this was Draco. Draco Malfoy. But then again, he was standing with her in a shower so it seemed...right.

Without saying a word he grabbed her right hand and began to sensually suck each and every finger. She shivered at the contact. "Your hands are always so cold." He told her. He grabbed the other hand and she made the switch, making sure her right hand was now covering her breasts. "There's no need for that you know." He said, beginning to take the other fingers into his mouth.

It was such a simple thing. Such a stupid thing. But it had her trembling at his touch. Maybe she was just sensitive?

"Is this too much for you?" he asked. She shook her head. He flashed her a large smile. "You're a terrible liar Granger." He informed her.

She pushed herself up against him and pulled him into a searing kiss. He returned it greedily by pushing her up against the edge of the shower. What was it about him that had her dripping?

"Mr. Malfoy," she gasped, "I don't think you'll need a suit."  
He bit down on her neck. "Why's that?" he said, sucking and kissing all the way up to her ear.

She moaned in reply.

He let the jacket fall off his shoulders, hitting the bottom of the shower in a soggy thud.

She eyed him up and down. His white shirt was drenched but it allowed her to see the chiseled torso that was Draco. She ran her hands up and down his chest. He looked down at her admiringly. "Would you like to do the honors?" he whispered in her ear.

She automatically began unbuttoning his shirt, letting it land atop the jacket. She then grabbed him by the hips, bringing him closer to her and began undoing his belt.

"Thirsty little Gryffindor aren't you?" Draco teased. "You have no idea." She replied. He smacked her hands away and finished undressing himself. He was uncannily fast.

She eyed his throbbing member and got a terrible aching between her legs. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him to meet her lips. She kissed him hungrily.

"Draco," she breathed.

"Mmm yes love?" though he didn't pull away from her breasts.

"Fuck me." She ordered.

He shoved two fingers inside her wetness.

"Now now my sweet little mudblood, is that any way to speak?" he spoke with a husky voice as he repeated swift motions with his fingers. Hermione could hardly breathe. She shook her head. "Are you enjoying this?" he sucked her neck and used his thumb to rub against her clit. Hermione gave a strangled moan and nodded furiously. "Use your words love." His fingers pumped faster. "Yes!" she gasped. "You're a dirty little witch aren't you? My filthy little mudblood." His rough voice made her head spin. "Now, what was that word we talked about?" he asked her.

"Draco, _please_ fuck me." She breathed.

"Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ I was convinced to continue this and I had a bit of extra time so I figured, why not? Let me know what you all think ^^ Happy Friday~**

Draco picked her up with ease, and she wrapped her legs around him tightly. The water fell down his back and onto his legs and Hermione was wet with want. She gasped as he pushed her up against the cold tile wall. He sunk his teeth into her skin and as he lowered her onto his thickness, Hermione let out a strangled moan.

"Fuck you're tight."

She could only moan in reply as he swirled around inside her, stirring her juices. He felt bigger than usual, and he was going so deep…it was making her head spin. He continued to grind his hips in circular motions, sending her into somewhat of a frenzy.

"Draco, please,"

He licked her ear, "Yes Granger?"

"T-teasinggg…please…stop."

He chuckled deeply into her neck, she could feel his torso vibrating with each laugh.

"You don't like this Granger?" he said, grinding deeper and deeper.

"Y-yes…but…"

He brushed his lips against hers, his breath hot against her skin.

"But?"

She dug her nails into his shoulders. "I need…more."

Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Does my little mudblood want to cum?"

She nodded furiously, trying her best to bite back the moans.

"You can't get something for nothing you know," he breathed.

Her eyes grew wide, and her breathing quickened. "W-what do you want? You're already inside me."

He bit the side of her neck before moving back up to tug on her bottom lip playfully. "Let me tie you up." He said innocently, his eyes like a bright eyes puppy. She looked at him with a slight panic in her eyes. "I don't-"

He swirled inside her once more, eliminating all forms of intelligible speech.

"Yes. Fine. Anything."

"Good girl." He said with a single thrust.

He carried her into her room, tossing her carelessly on the bed as he looked around. "What'd you do with your clothes?" he asked. She stared at him curiously. "T-they're in the bathroom. I was taking a shower, remember?" Draco nodded, and ran back to the bathroom. Hermione took the few moments to calm her shaky breathing. She wasn't sure what he had planned, but it made her heart race nonetheless. He came back holding her underwear and swinging his belt from side to side.

"We're gonna have fun tonight, kitten."

Hermione struggled trying to sit up, backing up to the head of the bed. "Draco I don't think-"

"Think about how much you'll be able to feel," he said, sitting on the bed and crawling towards her, "without having to worry about what to do with your arms, or those delicious legs."

"But you know I-"

"Shhh." His lips brushed just over hers.

Her heart was racing. Even though they had done this before, she was incredibly nervous, and her cheeks flushed.

"Are you sure Draco? We're still all wet, and my hair is soaked-"

"Sort of like that sweet pussy of yours, no?" he said, smirking.

Her cheeks burned.

He kissed her hard. She tangled her hands in his hair. "Hermione," he breathed, pulling away. She looked up at him, her head cocked to the side. "Can I have fun with you?"

Her eyes brightened and she smiled, spreading her legs. "Do your worst, Malfoy."

He grabbed her legs and pulled her down, so that she lay flat on the bed. With her underwear he bound her ankles together, twisting the thin fabric so that she couldn't move. He created two loops with his belt and restrained her wrists, tossing them lazily over her head. He kissed her harshly once more, as he rubbed himself against her. Her mouth opened with a moan, and he took the opportunity to ram his tongue inside, tasting every bit of her.

She bit down hard on his bottom lip, lust in her eyes. "You got what you wanted. Now give me what I want." He smiled, licking her cheek and then kissing it. "Mmm, think you can handle that kitten? You can't scratch me this time."

"Draco." She groaned.

"Fine, fine."

Without another word he rammed himself into her, earning him a sharp gasp.

"Oh, fuck." She squealed.

"You like that, don't you Granger? You like when I ram my cock into your tight little pussy."

Her moans escaped in a series of 'ohs' with every thrust Draco gave her. His hands found her breasts, and he massaged them thoroughly. When he bent down to suckle her nipple, she screamed.

"Fuck! Draco!"

Hermione was in the most delicious version of hell she had ever known. He felt wonderful, filling her up fully with every pounding sensation, but her inability to wrap her legs around him or scratch his back made this torture. The little ball of pleasure was building up in her lower stomach and she could feel herself tightening around his dick, her pants getting shorter and faster. She was close. Her legs tightened, and her toes began to curl…

"Fuck, Granger. You're pulling me in." Draco groaned, sinking his teeth into her neck and pumping even harder than before.

"I'm cummi—fuck! I—Draco! Fuck!" Hermione's screams were high pitched as she convulsed beneath him, trembling, unable to move her legs or arms. But Draco didn't stop.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, still thrusting.

Her eyes grew wide. "W-wha-"

"Open your mouth."

She did as she was told, and Draco pulled out, clambering over her in a maddened frenzy, guiding her mouth over to his dick.

She groaned, sucking the hot flesh as best as she could, still shaking from her own orgasm. He had a tight hold of her hair, thrusting violently into her mouth. She was gagging and still, he didn't stop. "You're a dirty witch, Granger. But goddamn I love fucking your hot little mouth."

She moaned in reply, sucking hard, her tongue tracing random patterns across his length. He thrust deeper. She nearly choked. Draco groaned. With a few more thrusts his hot seed filled her mouth, trickling down her throat in thick waves. He pulled out, gasping, collapsing next to her. With a few mumbled words, Hermione was free, the bondage disappearing. They both lay panting, and a bit of semen had dripped down her lips, falling to her chin. Draco looked at her, his eyes still laced with lust.

"Wipe your mouth, you look like a whore."

She wiped the excess and sucked her finger, never once dropping her gaze from him. "Only for you, Draco. Only for you."

He grabbed her hair again, kissing her roughly.

"Damn right."


End file.
